1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same that may perform wireless communication with an external terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, wearable devices have been actively developed. A mobile terminal may wirelessly be connected with a wearable device to enable mutual wireless communication.
In this respect, the need of the development of various user interfaces/user experiences (UI/UX) that mutually interwork a wearable device and a mobile terminal has been issued.